Naughty Librarian
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Some requested more Scorpius/Rose after I posted UNCASE. Here it is : ""I found your little secret."" -Not Betaed-


**Title:**Naughty Librarian  
**Pairing:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt:** Naughty librarian by **xxx_angelin_xxx**  
**Word count:** 619  
**Beta:** Not betaed.  
**Warnings:** Touching in public.  
**Summary:** "I found your little secret."  
**A/N:** Originally written for the 2011 Humpathon over at **hp_humpdrabbles**. MANY HERE ASKED FOR MORE ROSE/SCORPIUS AFTER READING MY OTHER FICLET "**_UNCASE_**". WELL, HERE IT IS! HOPE YOU ENJOY :D

* * *

**Naughty Librarian**

"I found your little secret."

Rose close her eyes and took a deep breath to restrain herself from screaming in frustration. Not only did she had to put up with him in most of her classes and their Head Boy and Girl common room, he seemed to follow her _everywhere_ lately. Remembering she was three feet above ground, standing in a squeaky and old library stair, surrounded by piles of ancient books too weak to even hold onto their own pages, she proceeded to look for _Complicated Potions With Easy Ingredients_. However, against her better judgement she asked, "What secret?"

She could see the wide, cheeky smile on his face without even looking at him. She could even _hear it_ in the silence. Oh, yes, Rose knew Scorpius Malfoy all too well; so much she could guess his thoughts in her sleep. But, as her dad had told her the summer after her first year at Hogwarts when she told him about the annoying Malfoy kid that had as many good marks as she did, _know your enemies, Rosie... and beat the hell out of them_.

"You don't like books," he said so casual you wouldn't even think he had just insulted her in the most hurtful way.

"Who said I don't?" she snapped, turning her head towards him and losing her balance. Luckily, she held onto a shelf and was now blowing to get the mane of red curls away from her face.

"Woah- You alright there?" Scorpius had asked instantly, only making her more embarrassed at looking weak in front of him.

"Like you care," she muttered, ignoring the shiver that ran over her body.

He cleared his throat. "No, of course I don't."

Rose tried starting to get back down to the safe ground, but her foot was stuck. She looked at the heavy set of books pressing her foot down and making it impossible to move. Then, she heard footsteps.

"Wait! Don't go!" she said before realizing.

"Miss me there, Rosie?" Scorpius said smugly.

"Shut up. Just- Just- Help me, would you? I'm stuck."

Seconds later, Scorpius' hands were holding onto her waist and his hot breath was giving goosebumps to her neck.

"At the count of three, we pull as hard as we can. Don't worry, I've got you." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, not wanting to risk it with sudden movements. "I won't let you fall," he whispered, making her feel all funny inside. She felt herself getting wet and her nipples get hard as his low tone rumbled through her and his longish hair tickled her cheek.

With a nod and three tries, she freed her foot. "Thank you," she said reluctantly. He started letting go but she _had_to ask. "Why do you say I don't like books?"

He chuckled and pressed himself against her back, making her breath catch in her throat. "Someone who comes here _just_to study doesn't parade around the library climbing as high as they can in short skirts and no underwear," he explained as his hands moved down her back, under her skirt and over her bum. His fingers slid against her crack going down and caressing her folds once before retrieving it completely.

Rose could see her wetness in his fingers. She could hear his tongue swirling around them as he sucked her juices. She could feel the heat of his body leaving her empty as he went back down, leaving her alone once more. However, against her better judgement, Rose just stood there, not able to say or do anything and with an ache between her legs that was too distracting to let her study further more.

* * *

**A/N:** Please, don't forget to REVIEW. It really makes my day :)

**A/N 2:** "_if she wasnt wearing underwear how did her knickers get wet_"

See, this happens when fics are not betaed (other than the many SPaG mistakes). Thank you to the person who pointed it out. Don't see why you made the review anonymous since I'm not (and couldn't be) offended by a correction. I honestly didn't noticed before and apologyze for that. It's fixed now. Sorry, everyone! I'll leave my mistake here out in the open because I am human and not ashamed of that. Join me with a few laughs about my confussion *giggles*


End file.
